


Senpai! Please Marry me!

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental spilling of coffees, Age Swap, Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Crossdressing Eren, Crushes, Hungry Levi, Inner wolfs, Levi has a crush on Eren, M/M, Omega Eren, Overprotective friends, Pining Levi, Sweet tooth Eren, introductions, jealous Levi, older Eren, younger Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: Basically a series of fics to which a young alpha Levi tries to interact and catch the heart of the omega of his life.





	Senpai! Please Marry me!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes.. Lame author, and this story is probably lame too. Hahahaha!!  
> Doesn't matter, I severely want to write a younger Levi pining for Eren's heart (and ass) and so this fic happened. It's a bit rushed 'coz Idk Im lazy so excuse the shitty writing.  
> Updates would probably take longer now that I'm working on another Riren fic which I hope to post after Eren's bday.  
> TT.TT My baby grows up so fast...  
> Anyhow, enjoy!!  
> Thanks to Eren_is_Rhiannon for helping me out with this fic!!!<3

He was not stalking.

That was what Levi was trying to convince himself. Though it was futile attempt lying to himself as grey eyes scanned through the dainty and _clean_ interior of the coffee shop to which Hanji had dragged him into after the end of their class.

Sure, he had rejected the offer before, but upon mention of a particular person, Levi abruptly changed his resilient reluctance and he was now walking farther inside the said shop.

Grey eyes flitted upon their continuous search and a miniscule smile stretched on his pale lips as his sight settled to a specific person waiting in line at the counter.

Five foot six of pure cuteness and sexiness with flawless golden skin to which its softness would put the most expensive silks to shame; rich chocolate locks that were adorably messy; cute slender nose and pretty pink lips that were usually stretched in a wide and blinding smile.

An angel to whom Levi is irrevocably and compulsively in love with.

And that angel went with the name Eren Yeager. An omega to whom Levi and his wolf desperately wanted to marry.

With speed almost inhumane, the alpha headed to the line, standing behind the beautiful omega with a smooth elusive action. The alpha was thankful of the rather little populace of costumers for the time being, giving him a chance to savour the moment of being close to Eren as he pretended to wait for his turn. Upon his dazed inspection, he watched over the back of that pretty head. Levi wondered how the back of the head can be pretty but since it’s Eren’s he found himself so happy and contented just looking over the chocolate mop of hair that seemed to turn upwards in every directions.

 _Cute._ He commented internally.

 His eyes moved along the column of golden skin, to which Levi had dreamt of marking so many times in his nightly ventures, the alpha simply had the strong urge to smell and maybe just lick that beautiful patch of his nape to where a treat of the sweetest scent lay to taste. Eren was wearing a cream colored sweater and white shorts that deliciously exposed those smooth legs and creamy thighs.

“Oh my gosh!! He’s so cute Levi!” Hanji squealed loudly to his ears to which the alpha silenced them with a sharp glare. Eren might hear them and would probably think Levi as one of those perverted alphas that were tailing around the omega. Eren had his more than fair amounts of courting alphas and some betas and it’s no surprise to Levi. Eren’s beautiful, breath-taking and so beguilingly seductive to lot of people. Though the omega was a force of his own, being brash and strongly held unto his ideals, it only added a spark to that alluring fire of his being.

“Oi shitty glasses, quit it!” Levi barked as the bespectacled eccentric started pushing him to Eren’s direction.

Eren gave his order upon having his turn, voice loud and clear and Levi reeled into the sweetness of his scent as an addictive whiff of honey and cinnamon smothered his sense of smell. “One Caramel frappe please! And oh, could you please add a bit more whipped cream with that? Thanks!”

 _Such a sweet tooth and damn, I could listen to that lovely voice all day long._ Levi mused, imagining that gorgeous face donning such a cute expression.

The blush on the cashier’s cheeks revealed to Levi that Eren must’ve used his beguiling puppy like eyes at the alpha to coax him to follow the omega’s wishes.

 _Lucky bastard._ Levi muttered under his breath. But it seemed like his misery has yet to end when Hanji snickered at his back, giving the alpha another subtle push forward.

“But _Levi,_ if you don’t do anything, how will the ‘ _Angel’_ notice you? I just can’t let you die a virgin that suffered from severe blue balls. I want god children you know!!.”

As if he’d die of blue balls, Levi had his more than enough amount of stroking his dick ever since he had laid his eyes on Eren’s gloriously round butt and sexy thighs.

The alpha turned to them, a warning glare sharpening his eyes but Hanji was obnoxious and gave the alpha one last push.

 “As if I’ll let my children near your clammy hands. Oi Shitty glasses--!!”

“Aaack!” A familiar voice yelped in surprise and was then followed by a gentle slosh of cold liquid and ice clattering on the tiled floors. Levi whipped around to see Eren’s half empty cup.

Realization hit him like a canon as his eyes settled at the cream of Eren’s sweater that was now tainted with the stench and color of caramel, the whip cream clinging heavily on its sleeves. Then like a disease, anxiety and panic proliferated through his heart, settling like lead in his stomach. His dreams, aspirations of courting the omega, asking his hand in marriage and their future family with so many children just seemed to blur out into a hopeless reality.

“Eren!!” A distressed and shocked call rang in the alpha’s sharp ears , and not a second then two alphas, a blond mushroom and raven-haired female flocked over the omega. Levi recognized them, it’s not hard to when they trail around Eren like lost puppies, craving and stealing his attention. According to his source (Hanji), they’re Eren’s childhood friends, though Levi bet that the two of them wanted to be more than that to his omega.

_Or maybe this was just his jealousy talking._

“Eren, are you ok?” Blond coconut asked, concern painting his blue eyes.

“You should watch where you’re going shorty,” the raven-haired female hissed with flaring accusation at the younger alpha and gave Levi a murderous glare to which he simply ignored.

“Shit! I’m so sorry! Fuck, I didn’t meant to, it was an accident E—“ Levi rambled almost slipping the omega’s name when Hanji suddenly cut in, “EREN!! I’m so sorry!! It was all my fault! I shouldn’t have pushed Levi! I was just so excited to introduce you two that I must’ve put too much strength! Eren I’m so sorry!”

The eccentric’s voice was a painful screech to Levi’s ears but he was glad for that save. Eren would likely think it weird that Levi already knew his name without having a proper introduction with the young alpha. After all, he doesn’t want to seem like a stalker to the older omega and ruin whatever dignity he has left.

“Oh so this is Levi? Hanji always talk about you! I’m glad to have finally met you! And it’s no trouble, it was an accident, all is forgiven!” A slender hand was extended to Levi and a brilliant smile painted the omega’s lips.

Levi was sure that his soul had gone to heaven.

But his inner wolf had brought him back to earth as it urged him to grab hold of his omega’s hand. His wolf howled happily upon contact for the omega he so long chased after has finally noticed him!

Levi’s thoughts went haywire, and so many emotions and feelings and desires awakening, flourishing inside his mind, and his inner wolf just can’t get enough of the soft and flawless texture of Eren’s hand and how it would feel around his dick.

_Ok, stop right now Levi. It’s not the time to get a boner. But fuck, one thing’s for sure, I’m not washing my hand tonight._

Eren’s the only one capable of breaking through his impulsive cleaning behavior, though he doesn’t mind as Eren’s scent clung on his hand.

“Eren, you should remove your sweater, I bet it’s uncomfortable to wear now that it’s wet.” Blond mushroom said and Eren nodded his head, excusing himself to throw his order to the thrash and proceeded to the bathroom.

Levi would be lying if his heart did not lurched in his chest as his eyes narrowed to the omega’s retreating back, most especially at that round ass.

They all settled in a table, waiting for the omega’s return. Levi deliberately bought Eren a caramel frappe as compensation to the spilled one. Levi had half the mind to kill Hanji of giving trouble to Eren. Though he was glad that shitty glasses had introduced him to the love of his life, the alpha certainly didn’t want this sort of first impression to embed and be told to his and Eren’s future children. He had to do something to embark a cooler image of himself to Eren’s memories.

After a long while of waiting, Eren finally exited the bathroom, sweater on his hand that was neatly folded. The young alpha had to swallow a lump of saliva as he glued his eyes on Eren.

With the sweater off, it revealed that Eren was wearing a turquoise tube.  A large expanse of the omega’s golden skin was left exposed for Levi to feast on. Tantalizing collarbones and pulsing jugular, such sight only intensified Levi’s desire and primal hunger clawing in his chest and flaring in his loins.

But then it dawned to him that he wasn’t the only one gifted with the sight of Eren Yeager with a tube. Almost all eyes in the room were on Eren, and a possessive fire lit underneath his mercuric orbs.

“Good thing it wasn’t hot coffee or else it could’ve hurt.” Eren joked lightly, a blush on his beautiful cheeks.

“If it were, I’d kill shorty.” The raven-haired female promised in a silent whisper to which Levi chose to ignore as he handed to the omega a fresh set of caramel frappe with extra whip cream.

“You didn’t have to Levi.” Eren’s gentle voice said, and Levi just wanted to hear more of it, make it curl and transform it to a more sensual tone.

“I wanted to, you seem very excited to drink the frappe and I really apologize for my carelessness.” Levi expressed, and when his eyes settled on the dirtied sweater, he unknowingly asked,” Can I bring your sweater home?”

The look of surprised in emerald eyes made him blurt out a quick explanation.

“I meant that since I was at fault, I should maybe clean it for you as apology.”

“Oh, Hanji did mention you’re quite keen on cleanliness,” Eren murmured cutely, and Levi had the urge to punch Hanji and ask them what other things had they spilled to Eren. He frantically hoped that no peculiar and embarrassing descriptions were revealed to the omega.

“It’s ok Levi. It was an accident, you’re not obligated to clean it.” The rush of disappointment was hard to ignore as it settled in his stomach. After all, the sweater had Eren’s scent on it. But Levi wasn’t giving up, he had to impose something cool in front of Eren.

“Then here,” Levi slipped of his leather jacket in graceful yet swift motions and placed it around the omega’s shoulders. A series of gasps among the room were elicited upon the action yet Levi didn’t care. He knew that the gesture was too head on. To give the omega his sweater saturated with his scent was almost marking Eren with his own fragrance, signifying courtship to the other.

“It’s cold outside and it needs more than just a tube, no matter how cute it is, to keep you warm.”

_Damn, he really had no filter when it came to Eren does he?_

 But luckily, Eren was oblivious as a baby and slipped his hands into the sleeves before somebody could protest. Accepting the jacket meant that he was accepting the man’s feelings, allowing him to scent mark him.

“Thank you! Ahh so warm! You smell so nice Levi!”

The omega’s innocent action of inhaling his scent went straight to his crotch, and the praise enlightened a spark of arousal to throb in his member.

“Eren!” The omega’s childhood friends chastised and Eren blushed, realizing that he had voiced his thoughts out loud and gave an embarrassingly cute chuckle.

“Eren, we have to go. Rehearsals' in ten minutes and Ymir’s not going be happy if you’ll arrive late.” The female alpha stated and Eren, having to remember, immediately excused and bid his goodbye as he was dragged away from the younger alpha.

“See you soon Levi! Hanji!” Eren called out. A perfect smile on his pretty pink lips and with a wave, and Eren left.

But the warmth spreading in Levi’s chest had never been extinguished.

 


End file.
